Plymouth Prefecture
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:PlymouthFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:PlymouthBorders.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Liberty State |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Victoria |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Largest city | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|St Claire |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|62.4% European 24.8% Asian 6.9% Native Marianan 5.9% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|54.9% No Religion 29.7% Christianity 5.6% Buddhism 2.4% Shinto 7.3% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Plymothian |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Sharon Kasparian (LPE) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Lieutenant-Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Damian Witterman (LPE) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Bruce Sun (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Charles Dwayne (SDP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *9 Social Democrats *2 Liberal |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Established | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1946 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|5,393 km² (14th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|2,247,546 (7th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|416.7/km² (3rd) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$96.246 billion (6th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$48,390 (8th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|PL |} Plymouth Prefecture (/ˈplɪməθ/, abbreviated as PL) is a prefecture in southern Enderron. It is bordered by Lawrencia Prefecture to the west and New Plymouth City to the east. Its capital city is Victoria, while its largest city is St Claire. History TBA Government Plymouth has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of Plymouth Prefecture (currently Sharon Kasparian of the Liberal Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of Plymouth Prefecture (currently Bruce Sun of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 54-member Plymouth Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation Plymouth elects 12 Members of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | Hawthorne | 2010– |- | Steph Barris | | Watford | 2018– |- | Bob Crouch | | Berkeley | 1989– |- | Nate Kirkby | | Lighthorse | 2014– |- | Tina Kothari | | Seven Mile | 2018– |- | Magi Kukowski | | Gibson | 2006– |- | Lily Miraglia | | Dawson | 2015– |- | John Rudd | | Cook | 2018– |- | Kate Salguero | | Devon | 2002– |- | Sydney Wieling | | St Claire | 2018– |- | Jennifer Williamson | | Victoria | 1998– |}